


Kitchen Encounter

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started like a joke turned into something much more. A very special surprise for both of them. WARNING: light SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ This is my first attempt of Damon/Alaric pairing in a light slash version. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own Vampire Diaries

Two months.

Two months had passed since Jenna was killed and it still hurt. He was now a resident of the Gilbert household, taking care of the kids. He was now their legal guardian. When Damon told him, he thought it was a joke. Who would, in their right mind, choose him as a guardian? He was certain it had something to do with Damon. And his damn compulsion. But then, both Jeremy and Elena confirmed it, and his jaw literally dropped. Damon actually laughed at his expression. Then he made a mistake and looked at their eyes. What he saw there broke him. Sadness, despair and hope. Hope he would be there for them. As always.

What happened next was a blur. They took his stuff from the loft, and two hours later, he was in their house. But, he didn't want to sleep in Jenna's room…no, he was certain he couldn't have take it. And so, here he was…crashing on the couch in the living room.

Days passed. The same routine. He would get up, usually with a hangover, make some kind of breakfast for the three of them, sometimes four, if Damon showed up, which was every other day. He suspected he felt all alone in that big house of his, but didn't comment on it. Loneliness was something he understood well. Then he would drive them to the school where he would spend eight hours teaching history like a robot. He didn't feel the passion for it anymore. After drilling young minds, he would come home, sleep a little, eat dinner and then go to a bar to drown his sorrow in a big amount of Bourbon. However, no matter how much he drank, it was never enough. The only thing he was happy about was that Damon was always there with him. Always by his side. And that was his life for the last two months. It was quiet since Stefan and Klaus disappeared, and beside Damon and Caroline, there were no other vampires in town.

/

It was Saturday, and he was just finishing with the pancakes, when Elena came to the kitchen wearing only her light top and shorts. Usually, he didn't even acknowledge or notice what she wore, but today he caught himself groaning mentally.

"Morning Ric." She gave him one small smile, still sleepy. "That smells great. I'm sure Jeremy will be down in a few. I just need coffee first."

"Morning." He mumbled, but she didn't seem to notice.

He watched her making coffee, then she stretched and stood on her toes to grab a mug. In an instant, he froze. He couldn't look away from her gorgeous body. _'Gorgeous? What the…'_ Long legs, slim waist, and how her shorts moved up, exposing her body even more. He found himself getting hard. _'O God! No! This can't be happening!'_ For the first time in two months, that part of his anatomy came alive, and it couldn't have been the worst time.

Alaric knew he was in trouble. First, he was in his pajamas, and after a quick look down, he knew that if he moved from the kitchen island, his hard on would be visible. Second, it was Elena! Damon's Elena! Sure, they weren't together per se, but he knew Damon had very strong feelings toward the brunette. And if he EVER found out about this, he would kill him. No questions ask. And third, he was supposed to be her guardian! He was her teacher for God's sake! He was also kinda her stepfather, and no way in hell should he ever look at her in that way! Least of all think how her body would feel… He heard her moan when she drank the first sips of her coffee, and he mentally cursed. That wasn't helpful. She should leave, and fast, so he could run to the bathroom to jerk it off. _'God, Damon must never know about this!'_ But, today obviously wasn't his day.

"Good morning, people!" He heard a cheerful voice he knew very well. Damon.

He was dead. Jup. This was the last day of his life. There was no way Damon wouldn't notice how hard he was. You could see it from across the room. Why didn't he put his jeans on? Noooo, he just had to be comfortable in his pajamas. Just in case, he moved closer to the counter to hide his erection. He didn't hear what Elena answered to Damon, all caught up in his thoughts, but he felt eyes on him.

"Pancakes?" He asked, avoiding Damon's eyes.

"I'm gonna wake up Jeremy." He heard Elena say, and then she left, leaving him with the vampire, and he gulped.

/

From the moment Damon entered the Gilbert house, he could smell fresh made pancakes, and he found himself smiling. He heard Jeremy's steady beat and knew he was still asleep. Elena's heartbeat, which he knew very well, drove him toward the kitchen, and there was also Ric's beat. But the interesting part was, that the moment Ric saw him, his heartbeat went fast, and he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. _'Why would Ric be afraid of me?'_ Then he smelled it. The arousal. And it wasn't Elena's. Which meant only one person.

Immediately, he noticed Ric's hand starting to shake, his fast breathing, and quick heartbeat. And there was the fact he was practically glued to the kitchen island, no other reason but to hide his erection. At first, the vampire was angry. _'How dare he even think about Elena in that way?'_ But then, he realized something that made his anger disappear. He KNEW Ric. He was his best friend and he would never try anything with Elena. And he also knew Ric hadn't had any kind of encounters for two months. Not since Jenna died. And who could blame him, anyway? He got hard himself seeing Elena in her shorts and that tight top she wore as her pajamas. Part of him was glad Ric had the sense to be afraid of him. After all, he was a vampire. Elena was, or would be, his. So, he decided to play a little with his best friend.

"Come. Let's go to the living room while we wait for the kids." Damon said, leaning at the doorway.

"No, no, no. You go. I'm quite good here." Ric answered, thinking how to pass by Damon so that he wouldn't notice his arousal.

"Really? You don't look good. In fact, you seemed somehow stiff. Is everything ok?" Damon asked, walking toward Ric, and he smirked noticing Ric moved away a few steps, but still held his front glued to the cabinets. Now they were standing on the opposite side of the island.

"No. no. Everything is fine. Listen, why don't you go and sit on the couch, and I'll go get dressed."

"But I'll be there all by myself. I'd rather talk to you." Damon pouted. "By the way, you are decent enough."

Alaric didn't even notice, but they circled around the island twice, and Damon had to bite his cheek to prevent the smile forming on his face. Before Alaric could answer, he continued.

"And I have a feeling you're hiding something from me."

Damon watched in amusement how Ric's eyes went wide, and his heart quickened. Ric had never been good at lying. Especially to him.

"Me? Hiding something from you?" Ric's voice went up for an octave. "Why would you think that? No. I have nothing to hide."

"Really? And what is this?" Damon asked, and before Ric could even blink, he was pressed against the wall with Damon in front. And Damon had his hand on his erection. "Now, I know you're happy to see me, but not that much. So, that leaves only one option."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! You're forgetting who you're talking to. I smelled your arousal the moment I entered the kitchen."

Ric knew he had no other option, so he decided to be truthful.

"I'm sorry, Damon. That was the first time, I swear, that that happened. It was a shock to me too. Not once, since Jenna, had I had that urge. And today it just woke up. You know I would never…she is my student… Hell, I'm her guardian, her stepfather, and that would be just wrong. And even if that wasn't so, I wouldn't do anything because you're my friend! I know how much you love her. Please, you have to believe me…"

Damon was taken aback by the sheer sincerity in Ric's voice and eyes. It was overwhelming; the thought he had found such a good friend in the vampire hunter/teacher, after everything he had done to him…

"Ric." Damon spoke, and was shocked his voice cracked a bit.

"Yes?"

"I believe you. And I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" Hope and surprise were evident in Ric's voice.

"Yes. After everything that happened I'm surprised it took this long for your dick to come alive. Now, would you like me to help?"

"How?" Ric asked, narrowing his eyes at the vampire whose only response was his usual smirk.

Alaric didn't like that smirk or the look the vampire had in his eyes. But, every coherent thought left his brain when he felt a hand on his, still hard, erection. He didn't even notice that his pajamas and underwear were now lying on the floor.

/

Ric thought he died and went to heaven when Damon's hand started stroking his penis in a very experienced way. He had to grab the vampire's shoulders to hold himself up when his legs buckled. Nothing mattered but that hand that stroked him, and soon he exploded.

After opening his eyes, he noticed the intimate position they were in and that he wasn't the only one breathing heavily. Damon was also affected, and he could see that in his crystal blue eyes. Before he could think things through, he acted on impulse, and pressed his lips on Damon's, surprising the vampire who opened his mouth in shock. Suddenly, their tongues mingled together, and Ric found himself hardening again. Only, this time, he felt Damon's erection pressing on his thigh. Damon started stroking Ric's cock again, and gasped when he felt Ric's hand opening his jeans and pulling out his member, then started stroking it. Damon wasn't far behind when Ric exploded again and he emptied his seed all over Ric's thigh and hand. Their cries were swallowed in a heated kiss, and neither could find the strength to move. They were both panting, holding each other. A few moments later, their breathing finally came to normal, and Damon moved away from Ric. Then he smirked.

"You should probably take a shower. You're supposed to be a role model, not looking like you had the orgasm of your life. Not very parentally of you."

"Funny, Damon. Very funny." Ric replied, taking the kitchen towel Damon gave him to wipe himself off.

He felt the loss when Damon moved away, and he was troubled how to act around the vampire now, after everything. However, he was soon relived seeing Damon's smirk. Everything was fine between them. No awkwardness what so ever. They were friends who knew each other soul.

"Damon?" He said, standing at the doorway on his way to the shower. He saw the vampire looking up, question in his eyes, and he simply added. "Thank you."

It wasn't a simple thank you, they both knew it. Something flashed in Damon's eyes, and instantly Ric knew the vampire was confused by everything just like him. And just like him, didn't know where they stood now. But those two words somehow explained everything.

"Anytime, buddy! Anytime!" Damon said in his usual cocky way, wiggling his eyebrows. "Now, shoo, so I can make my 'To-Die-For' chocolate syrup!"

Alaric had to laugh at that. And he did. It was the first time he laughed since…well…it seemed like a lifetime ago. And the sound of his laughter followed him.

/

Damon was indeed confused. It all started like a fun game, he wanted to mess with his best friend for a bit, but when he felt his warm lips on his…well, that certainly surprised him. And he was genuinely happy to have a friend like Ric. Any other man would have been dead by now if he was caught lusting for the girl of his life. But not Ric. No. He would never hurt Ric. The teacher held a special part of his vampire heart.

But, those lips…God…he could still feel tingles…With satisfaction, he noticed he made the teacher cum twice in a very short time.

However, the confusion was still there, and he was well aware Ric was confused too. But, when Ric thanked him, the awkwardness vanished. He knew he wasn't thanking him for the sexual release, no, he thanked him for everything else, but mostly for being here for him, for being his friend. If anyone understood what was like to be lonely like Ric, it was Damon. They were friends first and foremost. Although, he couldn't help the question that popped into his mind. Will there be more encounters like this one today between them in the future?

Ric's laughter was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time. And he missed it, a lot. Just the thought that he made Ric laugh, warmed his heart, and he was happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ Um, this is it. I'm biting my fingers waiting for your thoughts. This is my first EVER slash story, but I think there will be more of them in a close future. Maybe even a sequel to this one, who knows? If you have an idea, let me know.


End file.
